


Santa?

by Dove00



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M, Merry Christmas, The Breyer Family are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Victor helps the kids out after the Breyers tell Darla Santa isn’t real.
Relationships: Victor Vasquez/ Rosa Vasquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Santa?

**Author's Note:**

> I know they shouldn’t be in school, but we are pretending.

Billy Batson could smack the Breyers.   
After the Superman and Captain Sparkle Fingers lunch time extravaganza, they had calmed down...but didn’t stop.   
Sure, they weren’t as bad to hit Freddy with a car anymore but it was still there.   
Like bumping into Eugene, throwing spit balls at Pedro, spreading rumors about Mary.   
They knew the best way to hurt Freddy and Billy was to hurt their siblings.   
That is why there is only a few people who come to mind when he sees Darla crying when they meet up.   
“Darla, why are you crying?” Freddy asked, concern broadcasted on his face.   
“The Breyer brothers told me Santa isn’t real.”   
“He is.” Mary said, lying to the young girl.   
“Is he?” She sniffles and ran into the car.   
“I’m going to kill them.” Billy exclaimed.   
“Later. First, we have to convince her Santa is real.” Freddy explained.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, how was everyone’s day?” Victor asked at the dinner table.   
“Is Santa real?” Victor, to his credit, schooled his features to not give away the lie he was gonna tell.   
“Of course he is. Who told you he isn’t?”   
Darla said, “Nobody.” As all her siblings said, “The Breyers.”   
Victor and Rosa shared a look.   
If the kids thought Brett and Burke were bad, they had nothing on their parents. The mother was president of the PTA and their father was the richest man in Philadelphia.   
“Darla, Santa is real.” Rosa said.   
“It’s okay. You don’t have to lie anymore.”   
She walked away and went to her room.   
________  
Darla had been secretly crying when she heard a voice say, “ho,ho, ho.”   
She ran downstairs to see a large man in a red suit with a hat.   
“Santa?”   
“You found me. Ah, such a smart girl.”   
“You’re real?”   
Victor, who was sweating in the large suit, smiled. “Of course, I’m real.” He brought out a gift from a large bag and placed it under the tree. Darla rushed and gave him a hug.   
“I knew you were real!” He hugged back.   
“Santa’s always here when you need him to be. In your heart. Now, I must be getting going. So many good children to give presents to.”   
“Goodbye, Santa.”   
________  
“What’s this? Santa came.” Billy exclaimed at all the presents.   
“I saw him. He was amazing.” Darla whispered as Victor and Rosa made breakfast.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah. Merry Christmas, Billy.”   
He pulled her into a hug. “Merry Christmas, Darla.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
